Klangfarbe
by C814
Summary: Sou um monstro. E consciente de tal fato, agora me abstenho de minhas piores atrocidades para pôr em papel, um pequeno conto. Se te interessa tamanha atrocidade, deveria rever seus conceitos, a curiosidade pode ser uma faca de dois gumes, quem muito procura, hora ou outra, acha. E é exatamente dessa forma que minha pequena apologia ao egoísmo se inicia... UA. NejixHinata.


**Desafio MEU UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO:**

_Descrição: Desafie um escritor para escrever uma fanfic, de qualquer fandom, sem limite de extensão,com Universo Alternativo até o fim desse mês (31/08/13, até às 23:59). Para desafiar uma pessoa, marque-a nos comentários dessa foto com a fandom de sua preferência. Na coautoria da fic, coloque o desafiador. — em Nyah! Fanfiction._

**Shipper**: NejixHinata.  
**Fandom**: Naruto.  
**UA.**  
**Rated: M. +18.**

**Dedicado a: Tifa Lockart Valentine** (a qual deve ser respeitada o direito autoritário da obra, visto que fiz unicamente para ela, e ela mesma nomeou).

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, igualmente ao trecho de Drácula que inclui no inicio da obra.  
**Por:** C814 (mudo de ncik com freqüência, mesmo).

Adaptação de outra fanfic por mim, já postada.

* * *

**Klangfarbe***

Hoje posso afirmar que jamais em toda minha vã loucura e que mesmo tendo estudado por vários e vários anos a história do ocultismo, minha mente, tão pequenina e preconceituosa, tão presa a dogmas e por uma sociedade neo-britânica, londrina, cheia de luxo e pequenos mimos, jamais poderia supor tamanha selvageria que minha alma por elogio a crueldade e a animalesca dança sensual da morte, viessem a acometer.

E foi assim, que por obra do destino, do talvez e sem muitos porquês, que cheguei ao que atualmente sou, fétida criatura voraz e incansável, com a força de dez homens ou mais, olhos tão profundos e enigmáticos, hipnotizantes... Unhas tão demasiadamente afiadas que mais se assemelham a adagas e por fim, uma pele translúcida, sepulcral, onde diversas veias se cruzam formando um labirinto azul-esverdeado.

Sou um monstro.

E consciente de tal fato, agora me abstenho de minhas piores atrocidades para pôr em papel, um pequeno conto. Se te interessa tamanha monstruosidade, deveria rever seus conceitos, a curiosidade pode ser uma faca de dois gumes, quem muito procura, hora ou outra, acha. E é exatamente dessa forma que minha pequena apologia ao egoísmo se inicia...

"_(...) – Existem certos mistérios que nós, ingênuas criaturas humanas, só superficialmente podemos imaginar, os quais apenas de era em era são parcialmente decifrados. Creia-me: nós agora estamos no limiar de um deles. Eu, todavia, nada fiz. Posso eu decapitar o corpo da Srta. Lucy?"_

_Professor a Arthur, O Diário do Dr. Seward.  
Drácula, Bram Stoker._

Era inverno e pela primeira vez em muito tempo tive a rara sensação de nostalgia me entorpecendo os sentidos, o aroma adocicado e acolhedor do puro café amargo adentrava minhas narinas e dançava por meus pulmões como uma névoa envenenada que tinha como função apenas hipnotizar e lentamente dopar aqueles que a sentiam. Apesar da sensação pacata de submissão, a minha frente se estendia o jardim pseudo-congelado da proprietária da casa, Sra. Hinata Hatake., algumas criadas passeavam pela casa agora sem ânimo ou vida, levavam alguns comes e bebes aos convidados e tentavam inutilmente aplacar a tristeza que se ostentava pelo ar.

Caminhei para fora da sala, agora lotada de conhecidos chorosos, e fui de encontro a sua roseira preferida, ah Hinata! De aparência tão pura e imaculada, de olhos profundos e gentis, lábios tentadores e longos cabelos macios... Minha dor jamais seria comparada com a de sua família, tampouco com a de seus amigos mais íntimos, isso porque ela fora (e algumas vezes penso que ainda é), aquela que fez meu coração palpitar mais forte.

Desde muito menino nutri uma amizade sem tamanho por ela, tão doce e carinhosa que beirava as raias da adoração, estar ao seu lado e ouvi-la divagar sobre qualquer assunto que fosse, era meu maior prazer. Quando ela me abraçava jogando seus braços em volta de meu pescoço e me fazia girá-la, o calor de sua temperatura parecia acalentar meu jovem espírito.

Crescemos sem muitos problemas, éramos ambos de berço afinal, mesmo que sua família possuísse mais bens do que a minha, éramos tratados como iguais. Com o tempo, ela passou a se entreter com outros amigos, pessoas influentes na sociedade que a levaram a conhecer mais ouro, podridão e discórdia.

Hinata, pobre Hinata! Meu amor por ela talvez não fosse de fato o próprio "amor", aquele declamado por poetas e cantado por ninfas a Séfiros. Não, hoje tenho em mente que ela me atraía a atenção e o desejo, mas em meu subconsciente eu a conhecia verdadeiramente, e aquela "casca" que ela mostrava ao mundo, era tão falsa quanto o sentimento que fingia nutrir por aqueles que a cercavam.

Aparentemente, pessoas de dinheiro não possuíam papas na língua, ou mesmo pudores. E por isso, na última vez que a vi, durante um baile de primavera na casa de seus avós, ela me pareceu tremendamente fútil e uma repulsa sem igual tomou conta de minha alma, a volúpia que antes fazia-me suspirar a simples menção de seu nome, tornou-se escárnio e pude perceber que ela se portava como uma meretriz de luxo.

Na época tínhamos três políticos suficientemente populares e dois bancários disponíveis a casamento na cidade e, sempre com a chegada de um ao baile, ela deixava o outro de lado, jogando-se nos braços dos mesmos, chamando-os de amores, anjos, crianças... E acariciava seus rostos, debruçando-se sobre os assentos para que vissem melhor seu decote.

Onde estava a criança tão doce que antigamente, eu conhecera? – Ela me tratava da mesma maneira que tratava a todos os demais, estava apenas buscando matrimônio com quem lhe desse um dote maior, um tesouro maior. E a partir desse momento não pude mais diferenciá-la de uma simples e vulgar prostituta.

Ao fim da festa ela foi até mim, roçou seu corpo ao meu e acariciou meu queixo com seus dedos finos e delicados:

-O que te preocupa, meu amor? Diga-me e se estiver dentro de minhas habilidades ajudá-lo, meu anjo sombrio, eu te livrarei de qualquer cabelo branco que venha a surgir em seu castanho cabelo. – seus olhos perolados brilhavam maliciosos conforme as chamas da lareira ao meu lado, crepitavam.

-Não há nada que venha de você, doce Srta. Hyuuga, que possa me salvar de meus demônios, se me permite a ousadia da palavra, não desejo mais prolongar essa conversa em tão vergonhosa presença. – E essa foi a última frase que trocamos, pude ouvir enquanto dava-lhe as costas o som dos suspiros chorosos e de sua falsa dor pelo desacato.

Desde então ela passou a me evitar e eu, mesmo à distância e ciente de sua hipocrisia, ainda nutria algo pela mesma e por mais que tentasse negar, eu a observava e me sentia cada vez mais traído, pela irrealidade dos fatos. A Hina por quem me apaixonei foi idealizada pela minha mente e pelo desejo de possuir ao meu lado alguém que me completasse. Traído por mim mesmo, pelo meu coração que ainda palpitava (mesmo que de dor) ao pensar nela, e agora, enquanto fitava seu jardim, sua roseira rubra, senti-me ainda mais entorpecido pela dor que tê-la conhecido me causou.

Todos seus amigos estavam ali, poderia arriscar que até mesmo alguns inimigos. A mansão estava abarrotada de pessoas da alta classe londrina, seu marido de cabelos já brancos não parecia se importar propriamente com o fato, ou mesmo acreditar que aquilo havia acontecido. A notícia da morte de tão gloriosa condessa, Sra. Hinata Hatake de forma tão suspeita e amedrontadora criara um pânico entre as ruas e alamedas esquecidas da cidade.

Afinal, que doença estranha era aquela? Seu caixão era de vidro, impedindo que o "vírus" se espalhasse pelo ar, ela estava envolta em peônias brancas, trajava uma mortalha que lhe cobria desde o pescoço até os pés, as mãos repousavam sob o colo cheio e sua feição era de tranqüilidade.

Era inacreditável que uma criatura tão endiabrada, maquiavélica e tão cheia de vida – tal como ela-, viesse a falecer tão precocemente. E mesmo que em época me negasse a aceitar o fato, estava inconsolável pela perda da mesma. Não havia um ditado dizendo que vaso ruim não quebrava? Ora essa, então por que a frágil embalagem de Hinata havia de ter se quebrado?

Suspirei, cansado de tudo aquilo e arranquei uma rosa vermelha, espetando meu dedo em um espinho traiçoeiro. Mesmo que distante acompanhei a cerimônia desde o seu velar até o caixão ser posto no mausoléu da família, e a partir daí a ficha realmente caiu.

Nunca mais veria aquele sorriso gentil e iluminado ou mesmo aquele azulado olhar que me fazia lembrar de oceanos imensos e inexplorados, ou ainda o tom negro azulado de seus cabelos, seus lábios fartos umedecidos enquanto ela se esforçava para não rir de algo, o som de sua gargalhada... Tudo estava perdido, ela seria engolida pela terra, decomposta pela mesma e para mim, restaria apenas a lembrança de um ser exuberante e cativante por natureza que deixara de existir após ter me roubado a atenção.

"Tu te tornas eternamente responsável por aquilo que cativas", disse Antoine, bem... Ela não cumprira exatamente o feito e se tornara repugnante, mas ainda era a mesma pessoa, não era? O erro em questão, era meu. Eu havia me deixado cativar por alguém sem caráter.

Dias se passaram desde a morte dela e a cada noite, a partir de então, eu fui atormentado por pesadelos encantadoramente sombrios e infernais. Por que, Hinata, me atormentava durante as madrugadas? Sentia um forte desejo de dormir e sonhar novamente com a fantasmagórica e sensual mulher, contudo tinha medo da influencia daqueles sonhos em minha vida, em meu ser e por isso, mesmo que ansiando por eles, eu os temia.

Eram imagens embaçadas onde ela me chamava na entrada de um labirinto verde e vivo, ela vestia-se inteiramente de vermelho, os cabelos soltos sendo moldados pelo vento que levantava sua camisola e robe, ambos da mais pura seda. Hinata não parecia ser mais a mesma, havia algo selvagem em seus olhos, em sua voz... E ela parecia querer me devorar.

Eu a segui todas as vezes, conforme seu corpo semi nu iluminado pela luz do luar se esgueirava por mais um corredor. A segui conforme ela retirava seu robe em uma dança lenta e sensual, levando os braços até os seios e os descia em uma lenta carícia até seu ventre rebolando para o ar, gemendo meu nome entre os dentes perfeitos... E pontudos.

Aquela não era a mesma Hinata que eu, Neji, conhecera. Oh não, era qualquer outro espírito a possuindo e tomando-lhe o restante de pureza existente, era animalesca, era quente e sedutora, mas acima de tudo, parecia ser mortal.

E então ela gargalhava, abrindo os braços para mim, chamando-me até ela, e conforme mais um passo dado em direção a mesma, ela virava as costas e voltava a correr. Era uma brincadeira estranha, e eu tinha plena **consciência** de que deveria ignorá-la e retornar ao meu mundo, mas como?

Hinata implorava por mim, gritando meu nome com desespero e prazer, ela deixava sua camisola cair e pender em seus quadris, os seios fartos a mostra, os mamilos rosáceos já exaltados pela excitação, ela mordia os próprios lábios tamanho desejo.

Quando finalmente estávamos no centro do labirinto, sem mais saídas e eu finalmente alcançava seu ombro nu, ela se desfazia no ar e sua gargalhada cruel ressoava sem fim, adentrando minha mente.

E assim, todas as noites, acordei suando, meu coração batendo loucamente no peito, resquícios de lágrimas que deveriam ter escorrido durante o sonho e uma excitação teimosa que me fazia sentir ainda pior. O que era aquilo? Um demônio tomara sua forma para me assombrar ou ela se tornara aquilo?

Seis noites se passaram nesse terrível tormento excitante até que na sétima noite, ao acordar eu não estava mais sozinho.

* * *

"_(...)_

_Ali estava Lucy, aparentemente igual a quando a vimos na noite anterior a seus funerais. E, se possível, sua beleza parecia agora bem mais fascinante do que nunca. Confesso que naquele momento eu já não acreditava que ela realmente estivesse morta. Seus lábios estavam mais corados que na fatídica noite, e as maçãs de seu rosto floresciam delicadamente, como se fossem duas rosas"._

O diário do dr. Seward XV (continuação)  
Drácula – Bram Stoker

Apesar do calor da noite, eu estava gelado e úmido. Os cabelos me grudavam na pele e sentia uma secura inesperada na língua, acima de mim o cobertor jazia de forma desordenada enquanto a escuridão tomava todo o cômodo.

Jamais tivera um sonho tão perturbador quanto aquele, sentia meu corpo duro como se acorrentado ao colchão, o coração descompassado e a dor por entre as têmporas me confirmava que já não estava mais dormindo. Não sei quanto tempo se passou naquela posição, de lado, imóvel na cama como um cadáver a ser preparado para o funeral. Mas tive coragem de me virar após me convencer de que meu subconsciente estava apenas me pregando uma terrível e maldita peça.

Sufoquei um grito de horror que quase escapara de minha garganta seca ao perceber que de fato, alguém me fazia companhia. Um estranho volume omitido por meu cobertor rubro, imóvel, como um monte de pano, se estendia.

Parecia não respirar, eu também havia prendido a respiração naquele momento? Não sei ao certo, lembro-me vagamente de tudo, pois foram apenas segundos que mais pareceram horas. Aproximei minha mão trêmula do corpo a minha direita, tudo o que podia ouvir eram as batidas de meu coração, rápidas demais, insanas demais. Na época tudo o que tive em mente é que ainda estava dormindo e que o pesadelo não havia acabado ainda.

Doce e cruel engano! Tomei fôlego e puxei com força o tecido felpudo e assim que o fiz, todo o estranho volume desapareceu, tudo estaria bem, eu deveria crer que havia sido apenas minha mente me pregando uma peça, isso, se eu não tivesse visto claramente um vulto saltar para debaixo da cama em um flash.

Fora rápido demais, mas eu sabia que abaixo de mim jazia um monstro brincalhão e astuto que tinha em mente me enlouquecer, torturando meu pobre subconsciente e destruindo minhas emoções exacerbadas.

Me mantive no meio na cama, sentado em posição de ataque. Minha adaga estava acima do criado mudo e minha pistola dentro da gaveta do mesmo que infelizmente se encontrava a pelo menos um metro e meio de distância.

Quais eram minhas opções? Ficar ali e esperar que a criatura me atacasse, gritar por socorro como uma dama indefesa ou saltar ao chão e correr até minhas armas, lutar contra algo sem identificação podendo morrer na mesma hora ou após, devido a graves ferimentos.

Uma das opções massacrava meu orgulho, as outras duas meu corpo. E levando em consideração que de nada me valia ser orgulhoso morto, tentei chamar por ajuda.

- Socorro! – o primeiro grito se deu, nenhuma resposta , humana ou não. Nada aconteceu, enchi os pulmões e novamente gritei – Socorro!

Um solavanco na cama me fez saltar contra o colchão, a criatura havia se movido ao som de meu pavor! Não poderia gritar, era um aviso claro que ela me dera. Ainda assim, arrisquei um terceiro grito, segurando contra o encosto da cama.

A força do que quer que seja que me aguardava ali debaixo fora tanta que fui ao chão, meio metro próximo a escuridão abaixo do móvel, a colcha cobria o que quer que havia ali. Sem pestanejar e ignorando a dor que me envolvia o ombro e o tornozelo, corri até o criado mudo.

Eu cheguei até ele. A criatura aguardava abaixo da cama meu próximo movimento, tomei em mãos a adaga e a prendi em minha calça conforme abria a gaveta jogando-a no chão e tomando a arma em mãos, corri para a porta sem pensar no amanhã ou mesmo se conseguiria vê-lo, de toda forma o monstro reagiu ao ato e levantando a cama pelo ar ele se mostrou.

Agora estávamos frente a frente, eu e a besta sanguinária. Seus olhos me analisavam de forma inocente enquanto as mãos delicadas repousavam no ventre liso, fingindo-se ser casta. Lá estava ela, Hinata, minha tão adorada e cruel dama morta.

- Olá meu amor – ela murmurou, o rosto pálido parecia desprovido de qualquer vida como se feito de vidro, tão fino e quebradiço que me causou arrepios hediondos pelo corpo. Ela sorriu de forma gentil, mostrando suas enormes presas que sobressaiam os lábios. – Não vai me dar um abraço?

Ela estendeu os braços nus em minha direção, seus olhos antes de um azul precioso agora mesclavam o cinza sepulcral com o vermelho desumano proveniente do sangue. Ela era um monstro, seu corpo curvilíneo apesar de morto parecia mais desejável do que nunca. Sua beleza descomunal e decrépita era tanta que me mantive hipnotizado pelo estupor do momento, sequer fui capaz de responder a sua demanda.

Pude ver com a luz da lua como ela agora se parecia, minha doce, doce Hinata não havia sucumbido a uma estranha doença sem explicações médicas, mas sim ao vampirismo! Em suma aquela consciência ainda era de minha querida e falsa paixão, mas o quanto ela poderia ter mudado depois de transformada?

Era obvio que agora ela fazia parte de uma horda de criaturas noturnas, já havia lido a respeito e me correram pelos ouvidos diversos rumores a cerca desse mal, porém te asseguro que jamais poderia supor que alguém que me era tão especial junto ao coração, se transmutasse em tamanho absurdo.

Me mantive junto a parede próximo a porta apenas observando cada movimento, por mais minúsculo que fosse, da jovem moça. Ela por sua vez, sentou-se no parapeito de minha janela e se pôs a trançar os longos cabelos.

- Não sabe como tenho sentido tua falta... – seus olhos se perderam por um leve momento fitando o chão a nossa frente – Meu caro Neji, não sabe quanto mal me causou...

Sua frase morreu conforme virava o rosto para mim, tinha uma feição chorosa e agora apesar de extremamente pálida, parecia comum, não me detive e me pus a trocar palavras as quais julguei necessárias e cuidadosas a tratar.

- Hinata... Meu anjo, você morreu. – Não, jamais fora de meu intento chamá-la de anjo acontece que em criança eu já a chamara assim e clamei aos céus que suas lembranças ainda estivessem intactas e para que se lembrasse de mim.

- Estou ciente da minha situação, estava morta muito antes de ser posta naquele caixão de vidro. Mas meu amor, isso não importa mais. Vida ou morte, destino ou escolhas, não vê que agora essas medidas são irrelevantes? Mesmo o tempo tão cruel que leva a juventude e a doçura do amor consigo num simples e sutil piscar de olhos, não é mais considerável para mim. – Ela levantou-se mais rápido do que meus olhos conseguiram captar e quando dei por mim ela já havia jogado seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e agora me envolvia em um gelado e apertado abraço.

- Não vou envelhecer como vocês, não vou nem mesmo mudar. Fui eternizada como uma musa, só que ao invés de ter sido feita por pincéis ou por gesso, veja – ela me soltou com uma força descomunal lançando-me contra a parede em um baque dolorido, rodopiando em torno de si mesma em seguida – Sou tão leve quanto penas de aves, tão delicada quanto um jarro de porcelana e tão forte que nem mesmo dez homens poderiam me domar. Entende minha situação, Neji?

Não pude responder, não me atrevi a tal. Ela parecia insana e descontrolada demais para que viesse por milagre dos céus entender o que minha vã filosofia poderia supor. Deixei que terminasse seu monólogo e tentei traçar um plano de fuga. Em vão, ela sabia como encurralar uma presa e naquele instante, eu era a sua.

Ela me derrubou rapidamente e sentou-se acima de meu quadril, e vergonha por vergonha seja dita, não poderia jamais ocultar tal fato de minha consciência, mas apesar de todo o perigo mortal e traiçoeiro que ela emanava, não pude deixar de me sentir atraído por ela.

Hoje tenho para mim que fui apenas um brinquedo em suas hábeis e macias mãos, mas é como ela mesma me disse em exatas palavras "Alguns de seus maiores valores e medidas para a vida, serão esquecidas com o tempo", nunca pensei que concordaria em algo com ela, mas de fato o tempo, a juventude, até mesmo as lembranças, tudo se mistura em um borrão depois de tantas passadas em caminhos tortuosos.

O fato é que ela me rendeu, tive tempo de apontar a pistola e atirar com toda a minha força em sua cabeça, mas isso não fez efeito algum. O som pôde ter acordado meus companheiros de residência, mas de onde ele viera exatamente? Até o tempo necessário para chegar até meus aposentos, eu já havia sido levado pelo anjo à minha frente.

Ela, Hinata, não se importou com a bala na testa, pelo contrário achou divertido que eu tenha tentando reagir e me livrar de seus braços, mas não se conteve, de toda a forma debruçou-se sobre mim me desarmando completamente.

Senti sua língua fria e úmida passear pelo meu pescoço onde seus dentes cravaram de forma animalesca, em pouco tempo ela havia sugado de mim quase toda a vida que acreditei um dia ter. Senti um prazer descomunal enquanto era dominado e morto. A dor que suas presas me forneciam me recordava de que aquilo era real, de que estava acontecendo e me impedia de divagar por entre o prazer que seu veneno mortal, me provinha.

Ela se apoiou em meu peito conforme se sentava mais confortavelmente, fitou-me os olhos acariciando meu queixo, a essa altura estava tão fraco e confuso que a visão que tive foi um borrão. Lembro do gosto do sangue dela e de ter me agarrado fortemente ao seu pulso, sugando com todo meu coração o sangue ali presente.

Hinata havia me convertido em um monstro tal como ela.

A porta de meu quarto foi aberta em um estrondo e daí por diante apaguei, não sei se devido fraqueza ou o sangue que agora fazia parte de mim, mas acordei na noite seguinte sentindo-me tão bem como nunca antes, mesmo meus olhos haviam mudado, eu via agora a beleza que me cercava, a realidade sobre a vida e a natureza.

Era espetacular, mover-se daquela forma, aquela força sobre humana obtida, mesmo nossas relevantes fraquezas podiam ser sobrepujadas pelos belíssimos dons adquiridos. Indaguei a Hinata porque havia me transformado, eu, dentre tantos homens que a cercavam, e a resposta que – a muito custo – recebi fora a seguinte:

"Tu Neji, que sempre me amou e idolatrou. Tu que apesar de conhecer meu coração desleal e meu egoísmo vaidoso, ainda pôde sentir afeição por mim. Jamais poderia ver o único ser puro que conheci, padecer por males humanos e envelhecer pela crueldade da sina humana. Neji, eu te amei mais do que a mim mesma por muito tempo, e mesmo que desacredite meu já morto amor, peço que aceite essa maldição que assim como minha agora também é tua".

Não tornamos a nos ver por muitíssimo tempo, mas temos um vínculo profundo, algo profano e monstruoso, e com isso eu posso afirmar que ela ainda vaga a escuridão, hoje mais consciente do que quando me transformou, mais pacata e cuidadosa. Jamais poderei esquecer-me dela, aquela que me trouxe todo o ápice de um sentimento cálido, a mágoa de uma traição já esperada e por fim, a destruição final.

* * *

FIM.

Vamos esclarecer umas coisinhas. Em várias partes da estória alternei entre Hyuuga e Hatake, isso porque Hinata se casou com Kakashi, portanto, Hyuuga era seu sobrenome de solteira enquanto Hatake o de casada.

Segundo ponto, dedico isso a Srta. Tifa Lockhart, ou simplesmente Onee-chan. Esse projeto é uma longfic de Final Fantasy 7 adaptado pra Naruto, onde alterei o fim da primeira parte fazendo-o um "fim" pouco louvável, de qualquer forma, se quiser ler o projeto real e sua continuação, se chama Timbre, e está um pouco abaixo desse na minha listinha de posts.

Terceiro, o título klangfarbe, de acordo com a Tifa quer dizer **Timbre** em alemão, que é o titulo original do projeto, então, Thaís plicado.

Quarto, acho que cansei de escrever com Naruto. Ou simplesmente não consigo deixar de uma forma que a Hinata não seja OOC, aceitem isso, capiche?

Ah, acho que só. De resto tudo ficou bem explicado. Qualquer duvida envie por review ou MP.

That's all, see ya, C.


End file.
